X-LWP-01
The X-LWP-01, abbreviated from Experimental Light Weapons Platform, and also known as the Experimental Light Tank, was an experimental ground vehicle first designed in 2393. Originally conceptuated as a small yet deadly, heavily-armed weapons platform armed with a wide range of battlefield weapons, it was soon downgraded to a versatile yet effective and self-sufficient light tank. Armed with a primary 125 mm smoothbore cannon and with three 7.62 automatic medium machine guns (one of which is next to the barrel), it is a well-equipped vehicle for it's size and classification. Eventually succeeded by the LGWP-01 (Light Ground Weapons Platform), it successfully made it into full production and commission with little actual changes during development. The tank would go on to fight continuously in the First War of Continuation, taking part in all major ground battles and sieges. From the time of it's commission in 2397, twelve thousand were produced by 2401. By May 2406, no less than three-hundred thousand had been produced, nearly a third of which had been fielded at some point during the war (a recorded but believed inaccurate report of 5,600 losses makes it the most successful tank in human history). The LGWP-01 (and her follow-ups, the -02 and -03 versions) would go on to fight in the Second War of Continuation as well, again proving effective against the seemingly superior alien race and their shield technology. Able to traverse offroad terrain at a maximum of nearly thirty-four miles per hour, the vehicle was quite fast, particularly for it's size. Not only this, but it could sustain five consecutive 150 mm armor-piercing shells without completely losing power. Although powered by two high-friction tank-grade treads, these can actually be retracted partially for four-(or six wheel) capabilities during off-road engagements. Originally armed with a 125 mm smoothbore cannon, the X-LWP-01 and it's successor the LGWP-01 were both armed with three 7.62 mm machine guns for anti-personnel defense. One was located at the front right of the hull and was operated by the communications officer/radio operator. The second was a coaxial weapon located alongside the primary cannon, fired by the gunner. The third was usually operated by the ammunition loader during dire attacks when surrounded, located at the rear. This was also occasionally operated by the commander during it's early operations during the First War of Continuation, as the loader was usually busy coordinating with the gunner during the heat of combat. However, as the war progressed, and casualties on both sides skyrocketed, an additional 13.58 mm machine gun, usually equipped with high-explosive ammunition, was placed on the turret for use against Nitomian atmospheric craft that commonly threatened UEG tanks throughgout the conflict. This gun was from thereon out usually operated by the commander, when dangers from the ground decreased, and vice versa from the air. The custom of equipping a third or fourth 13.58 mm machine on the roof of tanks spread throughout UEG manufacturers and tank crews on the field, and other tank classes of all sizes were upgraded to carry a powerful 13 mm cannon on the roof. It proved effective, as shortly afterwards Nitomian air superiority dropped significantly by nearly 30%. The LGWP-01 was a revolutionary design overall. Despite being one of the lightest armored vehicles in UEG service, it carried a more-than-capable weapon able to destroy any Unitarian ground vehicle in service at the time with just two or three shots.